


A Bet well Won and a Reward Well Reaped

by Flaminga_Bazinga



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, alcahol, also tom is short as hell fite me, blindfolding, enjoy thus clusterfuck, have fun kiddos, idk man I'll add more as I write lmao, soo i wrote this at 2 am sooooo, tord is rlly gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaminga_Bazinga/pseuds/Flaminga_Bazinga
Summary: So Tom is sick of Tord winning all the bets so he bets him in something he's good at. Music. Specifically his Base.Andand they fuckenjoy u sickos





	1. Tord lets him win

**Author's Note:**

> so uh ye no smut yet 
> 
> yet 
> 
>  
> 
> we'll get to that 
> 
> this is just the sum bullshit

Why the hell does Tom make stupid bets with Tord? He will never know, even he doesn’t quite understand why he does it. Maybe it's an attempt to prove himself, maybe it's just because he knows he’s gonna lose. The only thing that Tom knows for certain is that Tord always wins.

Tord winning pisses him off more then anything Tord could do.

Yes, even when Tord says that stupid line, ‘Classic stupid Tom.’ and poking his face. How he sabotages everything Tom does to the point of him being bloodied and bruised. So this begs the question, why does Tom keep crawling back to Tord for bets and gambles. Usually with something he’s good at, like drinking. But sadly, Tord even beat him at that. Which only fueled Tom’s burning desire to finally win something over Tord.

All these things (plus some alcohol) are what led up to this situation. Tom and Tord taking turns playing Susan. Why? Tom bet he could play a better than Tord could. Of course without a doubt he won. Tom laughed heartily at Tord’s pissed off expression.

“What's with the face Commie? Don’t like being on the losing side?” said Tom. He propped Susan up against a dresser in Tords room.

“No.” Tord replied. His accent thicker then normal, subtle rage in his voice.

Huh. Who knew that Tord was such a sore sport? Tom certainly didn't know, since Tord usually has that cool facade on all the time. Another thing that irked Tom, making him even more determined to get under Tords skin.

“I won Tord. Now it’s time for you to hold you end of the bargain.” Tom said. He took a long swig from his flask, looking up at the taller man.

Tom hiccuped and leaned against the wall. He’d been drinking all day and the booze was finally kicking in. Making him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. His head foggy.

“I'm not doing anything Thomas until you are sober.” said Tord. He folded his arms and had a blank expression on his face.

He was obviously livid. He had that look in his eyes, furry. What a fuckin spoilsport thought Tom. He chuckled at the thought and took another swig. Sighing and standing up, stumbling over to Tord and poking his chest.

“Fiiiinnneee. he said. “You can pay your debt tomorrow.” His voice slurred a little.

Tord sighed and grabbed Tom by the shoulder and guided the drunk and guided him to his room. Making sure that he got to his bed and didn’t fall out of his window like the dumbass he was. Once that was said and done, Tord went to his room.

There was no way he could have beat Tom. Tord had zero talent with music and knew jack shit about it. Why had he even agreed to the bet? Right. He didn't want to look like a wimp, backing down from a challenge was not Tord’s speed. With that in mind, Tord looked at the time and saw it was very late. He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking of the possibilities of tomorrow's events


	2. Debt Payed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they fuck it's simple g u y s 
> 
> (this is my first porn I've actually posted so,,, sorry if it's bad lmao)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are nasty 
> 
> and so am I but that's not the point 
> 
> enjoy these two fucking I guess

Tord woke up around 9 am, on a Saturday. Goddamn it. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. As his bleary eyes scan his room they fall on Toms base;Susan.

The events of last night hit him and he groaned. Tom must have left it there last night when Tord was guiding him back to his room, stupid drunk.

Sighing, Tord got up and got dressed, walking down the hallway he went to the kitchen and saw a sticky note on the fridge.

‘Tord and Tom, Matt and I went to the grocery store, we’ll be back soon.’ - Edd

Fuck. This meant Tord would be alone with Tom for the next few hours. Matt tended to get side tracked every time they went shopping so it was guaranteed they'd be gone for at least 2 hours. Tord shook his head and grabbed a quick breakfast, then went back to his room. He picked up Susan and went to Tom's door.  
Knocking a few times.

“Oi Jehovah’s, you left your stupid base in my room.” he said.

For a few seconds nothing happens. Then the door opens and Tom looks out with a scowl on his face. Apparently getting smashed before sleeping was a very bad idea. Now a hungover and irritated Tom was taking his base and putting it away before quickly grabbing Tord by the wrist and pulling him into his room.

“Time to pay up Commie.” he says. A smug grin on his face.

Tord rolled his eyes as Tom rummaged through his closet. Then he comes back to Tord.

“Take off your clothes, but leave your boxers on.” he says. Giving Tord a cheeky grin.

Tord inwardly groaned, knowing what Tom wanted. He pulled his hoodie and shirt off, then shuffled out of his pants. Leaving him in his boxers. Tom then took out a spool of black chord.

“You good with this?” he asks.

Tord is taken aback. The fact that Tom was making sure he was comfortable was a surprise. He nodded and Tom grabbed his arms and tied them behind back, then proceeded to tie him up. He then gestured for Tord to kneel down. He obliges.

“You know Thomas, if you wanted to have seyou could've just asked.” Tord says. A smug look on his face, as he kneeled in front of Tom, tied up and already half hard.

“Where would the fun in that be Commie.” he says. He then takes a blindfold out, tying it around Tords eyes.

Tord can't see shit now, he can feel Tom staring him up and down and then he hears a zipper and shuffling of clothes. Tom was stripping.

Hands ran over Tords shoulders and down his toned chest and abdomen. Tord shivered at the contact and Tom chuckled. He kept touching Tord all over, ghosting over his thighs and dangerously close to his crotch then pulling his hands back. Tord was getting worked up, like really easily. Tom was loving it.

Nothing happens for a moment, then Tom pulls Tord into a rough kiss. They kiss like it's their fighting. All teeth and tongue, exploring each other's mouths as they went. As they continue to kiss. Tord feels a hand press against his hard member, palming him through his boxers. Tord bites back a moan, biting Toms lip.

Tom pulls away from the kiss, and continues to palm at Tord, then slips his hand into his boxers and pulls out his hard cock. Stroking it and rubbing the head. Tord moans and grunts softly. Holding back noises as he tries not to buck into Toms touch.

Suddenly the blindfold is off. And Tord is greeted with a very turned on Tom, he’s naked and his his dick in his hand, his face flushed red a bit. He stands up and pressed the head of his cock against Tords lips, he opens his mouth the lick it then takes the head in his mouth. Swirling his tongue and taking more into his mouth. Tom moans above him. Threading his fingers through Tords hair.

Tord soon begins to bob his head, taking more of Toms cock down his throat, making Tom make the most delicious sounds. Little moans and cries of pleaser. Soon enough Tom is thrusting into Tords mouth and Tord gags a few times.

Tom then pulls out. He Then goes behind Tord and unties him, freeing him from the bonds. Tord immediately swoops Tom into another fierce kiss, practically shoving his tongue down Toms throats, earning a soft moan from the shorter man. He walks him over to the bed and pushes Tom onto it.

Tord towers over Tom, then leans down kisses him again, working his way down his jawline,  
biting and sucking at his throats and shoulders. Tom groans and pants under him. Holding in all the noises he's making.

Tord pulls back, then he pressed his cock against Toms and begins to roll his hips against him. Earning a loud moan from both of them. Soon enough Tom and Tord are grinding against each other, panting and moaning, a sheen of sweat coving their bodies.

“Get on with it stupid Commie.” Tom says. Groaning and shifting against Tord.

Tord smirks, he then pulls back. Sitting back and putting his hands on either side of his hard cock.

“If you want to get on with it, Get on it.” he says. A smug grin ok his face.

Tom wants to smack the smug look on his face. But crawls over and then lines his cock up to his hole.

“Wait aren't you goooooohhh fuuuck-” Tord says. He groans as Tom sinks down onto him effortlessly. It appears he’s already stretched out and lubber up.

Once Tom was fully seated, Tord sat up and leaned in to the shell of Toms ear and whispered. “Someone's eager~”

Toms face goes red and he responds by bucking his hips, moving up and down, hitting himself in all the right places and moaning and whimpering softly, his hand at his mouth the stifle his moans.

Tord gets bored watching Tom do this and puts his hands on Toms hips. Thrusting up harshly and Tom bucked down. Earning a loud moan from Tom, Tord repeated this pattern. Thrusting up into Tom and watching him struggle to adjust to the new pace. Tord them suddenly moves so that Tom his laying down under him, and sets a jackhammer pace, thrusting mercilessly into Tom. He throws his head aback and moans loudly, wrapping his legs around Tords waist and digging his nails into his back. Tord hits his special spot.

An embarrassingly loud moan escaped Toms, its high pitched and his back arches. Tord gives him a wicked grin before just going to town. Hitting him head on, harder and faster. Tom is a mess, moaning and gasping as he struggles to take the new pace. Oh but he doesn't ask him to slow down. He wanted this .

Tom soon orgasmed, his cum covering his chest. Tord fucks him through it, his thrusts becoming more sloppy as he continues to ram into the smaller man. Tom gasps and wimpers as he takes Tords cock. Overstimulation hitting him and a deep throbbing pain starts to spread. He's about to ask Tord to slow down when he feels Tord stop and pull out. He’s about to ask what he’s doing before Tom ha suddenly flipped over, his ass in the air and Tord thrsting back in.

Tom moans loudly. Tord can now go even deeper into his sensative insides. A few more thrusts and Tord pushed in, balls deep as he comes deep inside Tom. Speaking of Tom, he grasping at the sheets and trembling under him, small gasps and groans escaping him.

Tord slowly pulls out and Tom simply flops down into the bed. Panting and shivering. Some of Tords come leaks out of him. Tord chuckled and keys down next to the worn basist.

“You really could have just asked.” he says.

Tom glares at him before flipping him off and rolling over. Falling asleep almost instantly. Tord wraps his arm around his waist and soon drifts off as well.

 


End file.
